Stars and reunions and feelings
by Percann
Summary: It's 4 years since the fight with Kronos. There weren't any more monsters bugging Percy and Annabeth off. So Percy started a new life as a model/actor/singer in Hollywood and so did Annabeth. They were dating since the fight but some how Annabeth broke up with Percy after six months since the war. They meet again in Hollywood now as a celebrity. Things starts to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this is my first PJO story. I do not own any characters except larla and possibly others later in the story. I might be pretty boring and crappy but I will try my best :D send me messages for any advises and requests for later in the story.**

**STORY INFO:** So annabeth is a actor and a singer and a model in Hollywood. She became pretty famous since last year and she lives in a house not in a expencive apartment. Once side was open and on the other side, Selena Gomez was living.

* * *

Annabeth Pov:

I was deep in my dream when I was woken up by a high pitched shriek from downstairs. Waking up startled, I peeked through the door checking where the shriek came from. "Wake up Annabeth! Remember we have the photo shoot!" Shouted Larla. She was my friend/ manager. Shoot... I forgot. I closed my door and took a quick shower and blow dried my hair. I chose a turquoise summer dress and a sandal stuffing my stuff in a basket bag.

I ran down the stars and greeted Larla. "Good morning...Thanks for the scream." Without hearing her reply which I think she said "Your welcome" I took a banana from my kitchen and tied up my hair in a high pony tail. After putting on a simple make up, I rushed out the door going to my limo which was waiting for me.

But as I was trying to go in my limo, a red sports car sped through right beside me. I cursed in greek as I went in.

"So you will be taking a photo shoot for furnitures and clothes. It's a mix." Larla told me what I was suppose to do. Looking out the window, I found a small weird fact. I was going the way the red sport car went which ended up arriving at the same place.

Getting off quickly, I tried to catch up with the man who was driving the car madly. However since he seemed to be rushing, I couldn't catch up.

"Percy..." I mouthed. Why did I just think that? Well, the car he rode and the way he rushes seemed to remind me my ex boyfriend Percy. "What did you just say?" Larla asked me as she got her bag and walked out to the entrance to the studio in Hollywood. It seemed pretty famous. I mentally slapped my self since I reminded myself of Percy. I mean it was me who broke up with him. But something seemed wrong...like it seemed I locked up my real own feelings in. But not wondering why, I just shrug it off and rushed to the photo shoot.

* * *

So how was it? I hope it was interesting. So will Annabeth notice her real feelings and who was that person? Check out for the next chapter :D (obviously it will contain some romances later on XD)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so this is my first PJO story. I do not own any characters except larla and possibly others later in the story. I might be pretty boring and crappy but I will try my best :D send me messages for any advises and requests for later in the story.**

**STORY INFO:** So annabeth is a actor and a singer and a model in Hollywood. She became pretty famous since last year and she lives in a house not in a expencive apartment. Once side was open and on the other side, Selena Gomez was living.  
Sorry guys, in this chapter as you can already see, there is swearing. It can come out sometime later in my stories.

* * *

Percy Pov:

Holy Shit my day was totally starting madly. I woke up so late that I had to shower in 4 min and change and hop in my car in 5 min after the shower. No time for breakfast.

Why? Well I am weak in the morning and I slept seriously late last night because of my slutty ex girlfriend. I wasn't thinking that much of her as a girlfriend tho. I just seem that I can't find the right person that I can really really like. Dunno why but I just can't. Forcing myself I keep on dating girls who gets pretty crazy on me and who has a good fashion scenes.

So I getting back, I hopped on in my baby. It was a red sports car made in Italy. Pretty expensive :) I was a model/actor/singer in Holly Wood. Everyone knows me as Percy Jackson but my longer name is Persus Jackson. My father's a Poseidon (yea, that Poseidon) but ever since that fight with Kronos which was like 4 years ago, monsters stopped bugging me. By now I have a new peaceful life as a celebrity in Hollywood. I got the engine on my car and sped through the road. Sadly, I seemed to piss some one off since my speed was too fast. Sorry. She was the celebrity girl who lives next next door. "Annabeth?" I whispered. WTH why am I reminding myself my ex ex ex girlfriend? Seriously I should be seriously pissed off at her. It was her who broke up with me after 6 month since the fight with Kronos. But the blond hair up in a pony tail and the summer dress and her shoulder seemed to remind me of her.

"get over with it Persus Jackson!" I just mentally shouted in my head. I just had to. So arriving at the photo shoot, without noticing that the limo that the celebrity girl took was behind me, I rushed off.

* * *

How was the second chapter? I wonder when they notice each other :D  
and the photo shoot :DD

please read on :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey so this is my first PJO story. I do not own any characters except larla and possibly others later in the story. I might be pretty boring and crappy but I will try my best :D send me messages for any advises and requests for later in the story.**

**STORY INFO:** So annabeth is a actor and a singer and a model in Hollywood. She became pretty famous since last year and she lives in a house not in a expencive apartment. Once side was open and on the other side, Selena Gomez was living.

* * *

Annabeth POV:

So I went in the building seeing that the man rushed up the stairs. Not bothered going the same way, I went in the elevator and went up to the 5th floor. That was the reception. Walking with Larla to the reception desk, I asked "Excuse me, I am looking for the photo shoot for Once Upon A Time fashion and Modernation furnitures. Can you tell me which studio it is?" I was forced to look nice, I mean seriously, I understand that you want to look good as a receptionist but that is obviously too much make up and you wear a tight tank top. That looks a little too girly, not a appropriate clothing. This is a casual photo company but that's a little too much.

So getting back from my thoughts, the receptionist said "Oh hello Miss Chase. Your photo studio will be in 8th floor, room B"

"Thank you." I just said one single word and rushed up.

-8th Floor Room B-

I entered the room B. It was a room decorated like a expensive model house. It had loads of modern furnitures and there were a rack for clothing for me. Wait but why are there one more rack which has men's clothes hanged?

"Hi, I hope I am not late. By the way, may I ask? Why is there a extra rack for clothing?" Asking the camera man, I pointed the rack. "It's for your co-worker. Sorry for not telling. He's always late to reply. But he's rarely late to his work. I wonder where he is. "

Feeling awkward not getting told who it is, I asked my make up assistant and fashion coordinator who just said hi. "So what is the concept for today and what is the clothing and make up I need to do?"

"Todays concept is modern and we will be taking the family scene and party scene. We will be having more extras in the afternoon. You will be wearing jeans and a tank top for family and a dress for shot one for party and a posh smart casual for the second shot." the make up artist said. She seemed pretty nice and casual. As expected, her skin was so white and pure. I wonder if she ever went out to play.

Understanding what to take I looked back at the door. As I did, the door creaked open.

* * *

Sorry for all those short chapters :D from now, stuff starts to move around Annabeth :D And possibly Percy :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey so this is my first PJO story. I do not own any characters except larla and possibly others later in the story. I might be pretty boring and crappy but I will try my best :D send me messages for any advises and requests for later in the story.**

**STORY INFO:** So annabeth is a actor and a singer and a model in Hollywood. She became pretty famous since last year and she lives in a house not in a expensive apartment. Once side was open and on the other side, Selena Gomez was living.

* * *

Annabeth POV:

As everyone turned around seeing that the other actor arrived 6 minutes late. I am pretty precise at those things and measurements. I saw a dark silhouette of a guy with a very messy hair and a very messy jeans and shirt. Wonder why that guy have to be so messy. It's better to come in normally and look proper and just say sorry that your late. So getting back, he came in and it just made my jaw drop to the ground.  
It was yes...Percy. Now makes sense how he has a very messy hair with messy clothes. He has to rush everything most of the time. Now getting myself back again...I promised myself not to remind myself of Percy and those memories. I broke up with him.  
So Percy came in and looked around being pretty embarrassed? But the director seemed fine. In other word he was smiling nicely at Percy...  
He said "It's fine Percy. You never get late. Were you tired of those jobs?"  
Percy said that he had to take the other photo shots late night since it was for camping.  
Well surprise surprise... He must got much better about times. Incredible change. Laughing slightly I turned my attention back to the clothing and make ups.

Percy POV:  
Good to know that the director was really nice. I was actually really tired only getting about 6 hours of sleep...No breakfast of course.  
I looked around checking the idea and went over to the make up artist who seems to be pretty busy with my co worker. Hmmmm a model with blond curly hair. Some how it looked familiar.

* * *

I AM VERY SORRY for updating So late and a extremely short chapter...I was out of ideas and busy revising for my assessments :-\ if you guys have any ideas feel free for sending me messages or write reviews :D  
Sorry for all those short chapters :"(


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey so this is my first PJO story. I do not own any characters except larla and possibly others later in the story. I might be pretty boring and crappy but I will try my best :D send me messages for any advises and requests for later in the story.**

**STORY INFO:** So annabeth is a actor and a singer and a model in Hollywood. She became pretty famous since last year and she lives in a house not in a expensive apartment. Once side was open and on the other side, Selena Gomez was living.

* * *

Percy POV:  
Finding my other co-worker for this photoshoot, I walked over to the make up artist. Wonder what kind of theme we are doing. Seriously, why does the other worker look extremely familiar? It just tingles that weird feeling that I never felt ever since I left Camp Half Blood leaving my ex-girlfriend Annabeth behind. Am I finally getting an actual love? Because I was simply dating any kind of girls hanging around me. I act as if I really love them, but no. They are so stupid enough not to notice anything. They are wayyy off the actual path that normal teenager girls and young ladies should go through. Hanging around clubs and being all so slutty isn't the best. If you ask me, what is so good about hooking up with celebrities. Getting back, I was dazing off right in the middle of my way to the clothing.  
"Hey! I suppose your the make up artist for today? I haven't heard much from the director. What is the theme?" I was freaking annoyed with the make up artist and with myself...just cut off the thoughts of camp half blood...your safe NOW! I tried to be bright and polite as possible. Sorry! I had to sprint up 8 floors.  
"Oh hey there! Your Percy right? I will be your make up artist today and the theme is mostly casual parties. Have you met your beautiful co-worker? She's simple beautiful." She said

My co-worker? Neeh "So who is it?" I answered back. Annoyingly...the make up artist just said..."find it out yourself. Be careful not to fall on her!" smirking  
Mentally rolling my eyes, I just answered sure I won't! I'm dating some one as you can see! and walked off for the co-worker.  
"Hey! I'm Percy! Well, you must know me 'cos I'm really famous! And who are you? You seem to be really good looking :D" I smirked. Probably anyone can fall on me smirking and seducing them at the same time ;) But I didn't even think a single bit what would happen the next moment when she answered.

"...Percy? is it actually you?" the co-worker answered without looking back. WHAT THE HELL!? Now I get it. The tingle and stuff after leaving half blood. It was annabeth. That annabeth. The girl who broke up with me. "WHHHHAAATTT? ANNabeth? it's you!?" including my annoyance of her leaving.  
Annabeth who turned around gasped and said "Percy! You also joined the world of stars and celebrities? Seriously? Well you must be very famous by now! inmanyways *coughing* "I HEARD THATTTTTT oh wel;  
GASP! huh funny "annabeth! HAvent seen you for ages. You seem famous too. I hope well be able to make a good photo shoots today." Leaving her annoyed that I didn't act happy, I went to the set.

Narrator POV:  
SO both Annabeth and Percy didn't had a single idea that their gear of their life would be actually start spinning around madly.

* * *

SOOOO how was it? I NEED UR OPINIONS

thanks green-meets-gray and MackMaverick  
I will be posting more over the holiday :D


End file.
